Jazz The Cat
Jazz the Cat is a sweggy engineer! He is famous for creating TONS of things, including ships for (most of) the people on the wiki (and grinsen .3.) and his trusty power suit. Appearance A ghost cat scrub! Anyway, he is a black and white cat. That is a ghost. 'Nuff said. Quotes Meowtastic! Beefy/Faccia is my senpai. I mean, who doesn't have him as it? He's sweggy!!!!1! Hi there! GET REKT SKRUB! Terry, mind if we go for some tea? Deer God! (Pun intended) Rawr. Look at that. It's a Mt. Dew. Can i have it? I'm hungry for food. I hate it when my chair falls over and i get hurt. Destroy... DESTROY... LEMME SEND YOU TO OBLIVION! Trivia He gets wasted often. Jazz has many senpai's! He has a secret love for the cat! At night, he snuggles up with specimen 2947294827402758. It is not confirmed why. Well, it is fluffy. Don't pick him up when he's mad... specimen 4 got owned. He can shoot lasers. That's a thing. He likes it when you pet his stomach. Pls do it He is the founder of Star Doge. You should GIT GUD! Interestingly, he has shown attraction to Plethora. Why, however, is a mystery. He tries to call her multiple times, but always gets the wrong number. However, he now has an appearifier... Powers WHEN HE IS HAPPY Two words. Beam. Sword. Not as good at spooky, but can SHAAA! Can bend logic and time. PSI WHEN HE IS MAD Beam sword SHAA! Bends logic, space, and time. Wow. When he says: "DIE SKURB" Then he causes a nuke sized explosion! One punch and your lungs can explode! That's a powerful kitty punch! He can summon in 10 ninjas! Don't know why, but he can. Still here? Just scroll down. Nothing here. THE LEGENDARY POWER PSI Relation Ships Darkstar: Cool guy! Beefy: He has nice beef :3 Terry: A very nice tea lover! Isk: Quite nice! Teh tickle mawnstar!: 999 Is the most adorable living thing on this planet, this solar system, this galaxy, this universe, this multi-verse, this you get the point :/ Bed Head Zed: Who ''doesn't ''love him? WP: Nice <3 Doge: Much friend. Wow buddies. FacciaBianco: They are pals. Not just pals, the good kind of pals. Personality Overall, he's a pretty cool cat. Usually clueless and dumb though. In fact, deep down, he just wants to make people happy, and as such, will probably be easily manipulated. Oh, and he's lazy. Jazzy Tools Jazz has a whole lot of tools. Here they are: Jazz's Starship Jazz has a starship, equipped with: Energy Pellets Cat Beam! Cat beam mode two! Slicer of DOOM! YEAH! Jazz's Powersuit Jazz is a big fan of Metroid, so he made his own powersuit! Sweg or not Sweg? High Defence: With his powersuit on, he is (almost) immune to noscopes and quickscopes. Lava can't hurt him, neither can acid. High Attack: He has an arm cannon with his powersuit, it is combined with a ionic thrust booster with a protactinium seaborgium reflector fuel cell, connecting the main power intake central processing unit to the motor controls operation system, combining the motor and cerebral functions. Jazz's Arm Cannon/rocket has 9 Beams. here they are: Power Beam: The power beam is a rapid fire beam that those tons of damage. Useful for taking out easy groups of foes. Wave Beam: A beam that goes through walls, and has more damage than the power beam. It requires wave energy to unlock. Plasma Beam: A beam that blasts high amounts of plasma. It can go through glass, too. It has immense amount of damage, but it needs plasma energy to unlock. Ice Beam: Damage ''slightly ''better than the power beam, and it freezes foes. Requires ice to unlock. Wide Beam: A high radition beam that is rapid fire and covers a wide range, and is better than the wave beam. Requires wave energy and spazer beam. But, Sometimes you might perfer wave beam over it as it does nothing to wave beam only foes. Annihilator Beam: One of Jazz's Personal fave's. It has a homing function, and it does tons of damage. Jazz likes it because it's black and white, like him. Requires wave, plasma, wide, and dark and light energy. Hyper beam: When Jazz is in his power suit, he can't quite do his ultimate ability without harming himself so he created the hyper beam, a recreation of it that's safer in his power suit. Requires all the beams and hyper energy. It's rapid fire, and rekts everything. Phazon Beam: When he stepped into some phazon energy while on a different planet, he got this beam. It's very good, but requires the wave beam, wide beam, plasma beam, and phazon. Missles: Jazz can fire missles. It does lots of damage, and it helps him do beam combos. Charge Beam: Jazz can charge his beams! in this form, they do more damage and look awesome! Also needed for beam combos. Beam Combos: Plasma Burst Lots of plasma fly's out and destroys. Phazon Smoothie Using the built-in blender in the arm, it can make phazon smoothies which hurts really, really bad. But tasty for him :3 Sonic Boom Rips a hole in space and time. Freeze Beam All foes will be froze to death 70% of the time. Wavebuster Who you gonna call? Wide Punishment -pew- BOOM. Super Missile Like a missile, but triple the boom. Hyper Annihilation Enough to tear apart space and time, sends the target to oblivion. Stuff he can make in his arm blender TEA! Milkshake of Pure swag! Smoothies! Milkshakes! Super Juice! Mt. Dew! Onion juice! MLTea! And more! Jazzy Wand Jazz has a magical wand. He knows only one spell so far, but it's the best spell ever. I mean, come on! If he says, ALIKAZOOMIE! Then whoever it was targeted at, dies. It's true. Deal with it. You got a problem with that? :3 The Paw of Power This isn't exactly a tool, as its his paw, but it does 9,001 damage to anyone who is scratched. He can noscope people with it, and it pwns everyone. Extra fluffy. Jazzy Toolset He uses this and his awesome ability to make spaceships. It consists of ALOT of things, and sweg. (see pic) Cool Space Thingy This can, well, do cool space thingy stuff. 1,000 people got dunked on. Secret mode? After he had the bright idea of eating uranium, he has an extremely unstable mode. He gets tinted green a bit, and has a green outline. (not an aura, but similar) Yellow, white, and green sparks fly out of him every few seconds. However, as stated before, this mode is VERY unstable. In fact, it's been known to cause cat-astrophic damage. He can cat-apult into a city, and it will be vaporized, not unlike a nuclear bomb. Powers in Secret mode Teleporting in a awesome fashion. An attack vaguely similar to a lighting bolt that can spread through anything really. STRONKNESS. Medieval Mode As you can see, he has lots of high-tech things. However, he also has another side of his powers: Medieval Mode. He has things like: The not so Master Sword! A trusty shield with a design he created! A trusty Bow! Category:Swag Category:Badass Category:Awesome swag Category:Awesome Category:Invincible Category:Powerful Category:What the fudgesicle Category:Multi-personality Category:Cute Category:Spooky Category:Smoke weed everyday Category:Sexy Category:Menacing Category:TEA Category:Yay super friends Category:Sweggy sweg Category:Amazing Category:Pew pew Category:Top Kek Category:Lawl Category:The most kawaii cat ever duh Category:Sweg Category:Swegverse